Torture
by Ashkaa13
Summary: Hidan is causing trouble and Pein has had enough. In an attempt to teach the immortal brat, his place Pein orders Itachi, the torture expert, to punish Hidan until he has learned his lesson. Itachi/Hidan and some fun with fangirls, oh' the horror!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, but if you didn't already know that you may need to pay more attention to your classes and homework, not wasting your time reading fanfiction. Just a suggestion. =^^=

~_Don't let the warning chase you off before reading what I wrote in the brackets below it, thank you._~

**WARNING**: Yaoi ( boy on boy), some cursing (once again it's features Hidan what did you expect?), masochistic and sadistic theme (Read the title, there will be some blood.)

[Ok, so if the warning has not chased you away, the story really is not that bad. There is only a little of each, and I didn't go into great detail. (I did not feel like doing much research on smut with masochistic and sadistic theme. Sorry people.) ]

Torture

"I'm sorry Leader-sama, we almost had the nine tails but Jiraiya interfered and it escaped." Said a raven-haired young man. He had a cool, collected, persona, behind him stood a huge blue man with an almost shark like appearance. The shorter raven, haired man was Itachi Uchiha, and the man behind him was his partner Kisame.

The two were reporting their recently failed mission to the Akatsuki's leader, Pein. Pein had orange hair, and was covered in piercings. The man had to be some kind of masochist or just plain crazy to have so many piercings, but the man was undeniably the most powerful member of the group. He had won the respect of every member in the group at least once at some time or another and that respect had become undying loyalty for many of the group's members. Still some of the newer members had some problems showing proper respect. Said new member had just run right into their great leader, knocking both men to the floor.

"HIDAN GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!!!" A furious Pein roared. The platinum blond man lying on top of him blinked off a look of surprise then replied to their leader, in probably the worst way to handle his current predicament. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAM IN MY FUCKING EAR!" The look in Peins eyes was murder. If anyone else in the group had dared to speak to their leader like that, it would have been the last thing they ever did.

Hidan was not the least bit frightened by their leader, as was apparent by the smug look on his face as he got off Pein. He had no reason to fear Peins wrath. The worse the man could do to him was torture him and Hidan would enjoy that. The blond was immortal and a masochist so he didn't fear any punishment Pein may use on him. He was actually looking forward to whatever their leader planed to do to him. Hidan had once seen Pein massacre an entire army with just one blast. Along with a new respect for their leader, Hidan became obsessed with enraging the man to the point where he would attack him with similar fury.

Pein was not a fool, he knew what Hidan was after, and he had known for quite a while. The immortal was always causing trouble and trying to get under his skin. Even after he made Kakuzu Hidan's partner, the immortal still seemed to be obsessed with his sick goal. Pein had more than enough of the immortal's baiting and was determined to end it all today, but he knew better than to attack and give Hidan what he wanted. If he were to attack the immortal, it would only get worst. No the only way to end Hidan's fascination with him was to have someone else scar the man enough to teach him his place. Pein already had Hidan's respect; there was no need to prove himself again to their newest member.

"Itachi, I have a new mission for you. You are to teach Hidan some proper respect of his superiors. You are to torture him until he has learned his lesson and is truthfully begging for mercy. He is a masochist so normal means of torture are not likely to work, but seeing, as you are a master of torture I am sure you will have no trouble breaking him. "Pein said as calmly as he could. Then bound and gagged the stunned blond, before swiftly leaving the room and three bewildered Akatsuki members. They had all been sure Hidan had breathed his last breath, even if he was immortal.

"Wow, what just happened? I was sure Leader-sama was going to explode, why would he let you punish Hidan instead of doing it himself?" Kisame asked breaking the silence. Looking away from the door Pein had just stormed out of to his partner Itachi answered. "If Leader-sama punishes Hidan he won't learn anything. He will just go right back to baiting Leader-sama. Hidan wants our leader to punish him so it won't matter what Pein does to Hidan it won't be a punishment for him. I on the other hand shouldn't have any problem punishing him." And with that Itachi strode out of the room, Kisame, carrying the bound immortal, following not far behind.

Ten minutes later found Hidan bound between two trees at the edge of a clearing, completely nude not far from a nearby village. Itachi was on the other side of the clearing just out of earshot talking to Kisame and Kakuzu. They seemed to be arguing over something, but Hidan couldn't hear what.

The three started to head towards him and he was able to catch the last of what they were saying. What he heard made his blood run cold. "Fine, Itachi you have my permission, as long as I am aloud to sell tickets and video footage of It. The Fangirls will pay quit a lot for such a rare pairing." Kakuzu said a greedy gleam to the miser's eyes.

"Thank you Kakuzu- sama, I have no problem with your terms. They are necessary for me to complete my mission." Itachi answered no emotion on his face or in his voice. "I will start in ten minutes; will that be enough time for you to set up?" "Ha, ten seconds is all I need to sell all I need to sell all the tickets." An evil smile formed on Kakuzu's face as he screamed out. "Hidan and Itachi yaoi live! Thirty Ryō per ticket!"

What seemed like hundreds of half crazed teenage girls swarmed from the bushes, screaming with excitement. Hidan's eyes got wide, and he started to struggle like mad. The only one allowed to touch him was Kakuzu and Pein, even if Pein keep refusing him. That and he was not having sex in front of a swarm of yaoi crazed Fangirls, they would rip him apart if he was lucky Jashin help him if not.

"Ok Itachi you may precede whenever you are ready." Kakuzu chuckled. With a nod, Itachi strode to stand before the panicking immortal. Without a word, Itachi slowly striped off his cloak, with that strand striper like flair he had whenever he did so.

The weasel only had on loose navy pants and a fish net shirt that revealed all of Itachi's honed muscles. The small raven-haired ninja slowly drew a long sword, lowering it to look coldly into the immortals wide eyes. Hidan had the sensation that he was looking into the eyes of death. His body shivered with anticipation and fear. A small icy smile appeared on the weasel's lips before vanishing just as silently as it had come.

Itachi vanished in a blur; small painful cuts appeared sprang into existence all over his body, all though none of them were very deep. As quickly as he vanished, Itachi reappeared exactly where he had been before the cutting. Blood started to trickle form the many small cuts that now covered his body. The pain bringing small waves of pleasure.

Itachi traced a small cut with a finger from the hand that was not holding the sword. At the end of the cut the small ninja slowly dug his fingernail into the opening, proceeding to rip the wound open deeper. Hidan let out a quiet moan of pleasure, shivering harder than before.

Itachi stepped back and returned to his attack stance once more. In a flash, the weasel vanished again, more slashes cut through the immortals flesh, the new ones far deeper and more painful than the first.

The intensity of the pain crashed powerful waves of pleasure throughout the Jashinest's body. Through the haze the pain and pleasure created Hidan felt a powerful grip take hold of his cock and squeeze tightly, sending more pain and pleasure throughout his body.

Hidan screamed in pleasure, bucking into his attacker. The grip got tighter, reducing the immortal into a withering mass tide to a post. Desperately begging for more. With one last tight squeeze, the grip released him, leaving him alone desperate for release.

Itachi slipped behind the slacked, shivering, and very hard, immortal just out of sight of all the nearly rabid Fangirls. Itachi keep a sharp eye on the group, knowing it wouldn't be long before they all lost it and attacked.

Lowering his pants Itachi viciously forced himself into Hidan, grabbing the immortals cock once more striking up a fast pace. With each stroke, he was sure to slam directly into Hidan's prostate, within a few strokes Hidan came, shortly followed by himself.

Itachi quickly separated himself from the tired immortal and returned fully dressed to where Kakuzu and Kisame stood. "Are you done?" Kisame asked confused. "Almost." Itachi replied turning to call out to the mass of Fangirls. "He's all yours."

The air was filled with a roar of cheers. The rabid Fangirls swarmed Hidan. The other two Akatsuki stared in horror at the retreating back of the small ninja. Hidan's shrieks filling the air behind them.

A story I wrote as a gift to Kevin. If you haven't figured it out yet, Itachi was using his Sharingan when he was cutting Hidan up. I just didn't mention it.

Please review, I really want to know what you thought of it. I'm not use to writing stories like this, so I'm very curious how I did.


End file.
